Snow Storm of Love
by BastLover
Summary: The rest of Team Natsu is busy and Lucy and Gray are the only members that are ready to go. They take a quest together and they bond in new ways through the snow. Then, disaster strikes. What will happen to Gray now? My first story. Hope you like! Rated T for language.
1. Snowy Blush

"I'll catch you later, Gray," I said as I smiled at the raven-haired kid.

"Sure, Luce," Gray replied with a smile. Then, he ran off, his hair flopping in the wind. I felt happy on the way home. Since Erza is off on a quest, Natsu being sick from a recent job, and Happy and Wendy taking care of Natsu, Gray and I have been hanging out for the last two days. Sometimes we go off in town or we hang out at the lake.

As I walked over to my apartment, I spotted Mirajane. She waved at me.

"Hi, Mira-chan," I said.

"Hi, Lucy. You mind if I come?" Mira said, walking with me. I shrugged.

"Lucy, can I ask you a question?" Mira asked.

"Sure," I replied.

"Do you think...Gray has a thing for you?" Mira asked. I stopped suddenly and turned a little red.

"Why would you think that?" I asked, feeling the blush coming on.

"Well, you two have been hanging out alone for a while," Mira said.

"That's because the rest of the team are dealing with their own problems! I prefer it when the whole team is with us and I think Gray feels the same," I said. Mira rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," Mira said, hiding the tiniest smirk. I realized that we were at my apartment and bid Mira good-bye. I walked into the room thinking about our conversation. I just think of Gray as nakama. Nakama. NAKAMA. Right?

I need to clear my mind. I raced to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

I spotted Gray waiting outside the guild, pacing around, the next day.

"Gray?" I asked. He looked up and smiled.

"Lucy!" he said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Natsu's feeling worse. And Erza's still not back. And I think we're both low on cash," Gray said.

"Then, why don't we take a job together?" I asked.

"But, would that feel right? Going on a job without Erza or Natsu or Wendy?" Gray asked.

"What would be the problem? It's not like-" I started, before something hit me. Like. Like. LIKE. The word echoed around my head and I felt blush coming on.

"Are you sick? You're turning red," Gray said, with a concerned voice. He raised his hand to feel my forehead, but I took a step back. He tried again and I stepped back. Soon, I was up against the wall and he was dangerously close.

"What's up with you?" Gray asked, crossing his arms.

"Could you step back a little, please?" I asked. Gray did and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are you okay?" Gray asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it must be the heat," I said.

"It's wintertime," Gray pointed out. I sweatdropped.

"N-no, I mean, my coat. It's a bit hot in here," I said.

"Oh. You still want to do the job?" Gray asked. I nodded and we went inside.

"You go ahead and pick," I said as I walked over to the bar where Mira sat.

"What's wrong, Lucy? You look red. Are you catching a cold or-" Mira said with a smirk.

"I'm just a little dizzy. I'll be fine," I said.

"You could use some tea...or could it be some love?" Mira said with a smile.

"JUST GIVE ME SOME OF THAT DAMN TEA!" I yelled, which made the whole guild go silent. I turned redder and grabbed the tea that Mira poured. Then, the guild went back to their normal conversations.

"Don't embarrass me like that again, Mira-chan!" I said, taking another sip.

"Let's go, Luce," Gray said as grabbed my hand. Then, we went out into the snow.

"Are you sure you're alright? You want some coffee or something?" Gray asked. He must have seen my blush.

"I'm okay, idiot. Stop worrying about me," I said.

"I need to worry about you, idiot. If you're sick, we don't need to go," Gray pointed out.

"I'm fine," I said.

"You better be. The guild needs you alive. We all need you alive," Gray said with a smile. I smiled back and then looked away. I felt my heart pounding hard and my blush growing madly.

I thought of what Mira said on the way to the train stop. Gray couldn't have a thing for me right? He's nakama, remember? My thoughts drifted off and I started to daydream...

_"Lucy..." Gray said in my room._

_"Yes?" I asked with a little blush on my face. Damn, what is up with me and blushing?_

_"I...I...want to ask you a question," he said._

_"Sure? What?" I asked._

_"I...want you to close your eyes," Gray said nervously._

_"That's an order, not a question," I pointed out._

_"Just close your eyes. I'll tell you the question then," Gray said. I sighed, but closed my eyes anyway. Then, I felt pressure on my lips. I opened my eyes and saw Gray there, kissing me with his eyes closed and blushing madly. He pushed me on the bed and took off his shirt..._

__Bad Lucy! What happened to nakama? Remember? Nakama?

I spotted Gray looking at me.

"I didn't just say that out loud, didn't I?" I asked. Gray nodded slowly. I sighed.

"Thinking. I was think what would happen if...you know, if I die and the guild and all after that. Need to remind myself that everyone needs me so we can be nakama and all, right?" I rambled off nervously. Gray raised and eyebrow and started to laugh.

"Hey, that's not funny!" I retorted.

"I'm sorry. That really was funny though. You know that we put our lives for our nakama so you never ever die when you're with us. You have to stay with us so we can keep going," Gray said, his eyes on mine.

"You're right. Sorry for being a downer," I said.

"You can't be sorry for that. Just be happy and it'll be okay," Gray said, "Damn, I sound like an idiot."

"No you don't. That was sweet," I said. Gray turned away, but I swear I saw him blush a little.

"Thanks," he muttered. I giggled and climbed onto the train.

First story! Hope you like! As you can see, its a GrayxLucy thing. Please comment. There will be more chapters, soon. Promise!


	2. Snowy Coats

I woke up and found my head on Gray's shoulder. My head swirled into panic. My blush grew on and my heart thumped so loudly that it was echoing in my head. Panicked, I pushed him off the seat.

Gray's eyes opened and I pretended I was still asleep. I curled up on the seat and tried to breathe as normal as possible.

"Lucy...?" he asked. I felt blush growing. Oh, damn it! Why won't I stop blushing? This isn't me! He touched his cold hand on my forehead and pulled it back. Then, he carried me to the seat across and laid his coat on me. It was hard not to awake and kiss him.

What is up with me?

I opened my eyes and pretended that I just woke up. I yawned and looked at Gray.

"Morning, Gray," I said.

"Good morning, Luce. Hey, were you sleeping with me?" he asked. My heart started to beat faster.

"I'm right here..." I pointed out.

"I put you there. You were on the same seat I was when I woke up," Gray said, scratching his head.

"Oh, I was...? Why, was it uncomfortable?" I asked, trying to keep my voice at a normal level.

"Well...it was actually sort of nice," Gray said, his face turning pink.

"Then, that's okay, right?" I asked with a smile. Gray looked at me and smiled back.

"Stop at Gingka City!" the intercom went. The rain slowed down to a halt and I stood up.

"Thank God Natsu's not here, right?" I said, trying to stray away from the recent subject.

"Yeah," Gray said, smiling. We got off the train and onto the train station. The job was that there were some Vulcan's up in the city's mountains that have been wrecking stores in Gingka city. We just have to defeat them.

"Let's go," Gray said, taking my hand.

"Why are you holding my hand?" I asked with a blush.

"Because you're slow," he said, rushing into the city.

"I am not slow!" I said.

"Just come on," he said with a smile. I couldn't help but feel happiness inside. I smiled back and hurried up.

Gingka City was huge. There were tall buildings everywhere full of shops and hotels. Their buildings where made of glass and painted a pretty blue, to match the snowy day. To lift up the Christmas spirit they had amazing ice sculptures and jewels. I wonder what Gray was thinking about this icy wonderland as we trudged through the snow...

"It's beautiful," I said, looking at a specific ice sculpture. There was a picture of an angel holding playing one of those harps. It's wings were carved perfectly and the eyes were made out of emeralds. I saw that the harp was expertly made into having separate strings.

"That's amazing," Gray said touching the angel's harp. I looked at Gray and saw a little smile on his face. This angel didn't seem to be the center of attention though. It was the beautiful ice Christmas tree. The ornaments where made of various gems and the ice star at the top glimmered brightly at the sun.

"Come on, we're wasting daylight," Gray said. I walked up next to him and started to look at my snow boots.

"Where do we go to meet the the requester?" I asked.

"The lift," Gray said, pointing to the ski lift. I adjusted my coat and walked inside. A blast of heat hit me and I sighed in the relief I had. I took off my coat and my mittens and went up to the old person controlling the lift.

"I'm sorry the ski lift is closed today-" he said.

"Actually, we're here to apply for the job. The Vulcan attacks?" I said.

"Oh, you must be Gray Fullbuster and Lucy Heartfilia! Come in!" he said, pouring us a cup of hot chocolate. We graciously took it and sat down.

"These Vulcan attacks have been ruining our reputation here! They want me to go up there and stop them, but even though I'm a former mage, I don't think I have the strength to do so, knowing that I'm 86 years old," he said.

"We need you to take us up there, so can you work the lift please?" Gray said.

"Why not! As long as you can stop the attacks and take that burden off my back," he said with a smile. He got his cane and walked over to the controls.

"Now you young couple just sit down when the lift is close by, okay?" he said. Gray and I blushed when he said the word "couple", but I put on my winter clothes and went out. Gray and I sat down as far away as possible. We still had some pink on our faces and I don't think it was just the weather.

"We're not a couple, aren't we?" I said, trying to clear things up.

"Definitely not," Gray said, sighing with relief. I sighed too, part relief and part annoyed. I wonder if he saw my feelings or if he still thinks its the weather.

Halfway there, the ski lift stopped.

"There are technical difficulties, please wait momentarily until the ski lift starts again," the intercom said.

"Great," Gray muttered. I sighed. What happened now?

Five minutes later, the ski lift still wasn't moving. Shit, when is it going to go? I started to shiver in my seat and I rubbed my hands together.

"Stop rocking the chair before we fall," Gray said.

"S-sorry. It's j-just so c-c-cold up here," I said.

"Doesn't seem so to me," Gray said. I realized he just took his shirt and jacket off.

"How c-c-come you aren't c-c-c-cold?" I chattered.

"I trained in the snow, baka. Much northern from here," Gray said with a smirk. I started to shake violently and tightened my coat.

"If you want, you can have my coat..." Gray said, his face turning red. I widened my eyes. His coat was made of wool and salamander skin. And everyone knows that salamander skin has some kid of warmth effect. I thanked him and put it over my thin coat. I felt warmth surge through my petite body.

"Thanks, I owe you one," I said. Then, I felt him hiss through his body.

"Are you cold?" I asked.

"No, not really," Gray said with another hiss. I saw his hands shake a little.

"You know...we can share the coat together..." I said. Gray's face turned red, but he wrapped the coat around him as well. I could feel his skin pressing against mine and I felt my blush growing faster. I realized we were closer together than we ever sat before. I felt his heartbeat pound together with mind.

I didn't mind if we stayed like this forever.

"Please wait momentarily the ski lift will start moving shortly," the intercom said. I had a feeling this wasn't an ordinary ski lift stop.

But who cared? It felt great.


	3. Snowy Hug

**KYAAAAAH! People I am like super sorry! :( I was in Canada for a while and didn't have the chance to write and...KYAAAAH! I am SO SORRY!**

**Okay, here's part three!**

I shivered and pulled Gray's coat tighter. And tighter. And tighter. Damn, why can't I get any warmer? I looked down and shook the snow off my boots. Gray, on the other hand, was walking like the temperature wasn't bothering him. Before I knew it, his clothes were gone. I looked at him and saw the scar above his eyebrow. It made him look...I don't know...cuter, handsome...

Damn it, Lucy! NAKAMA!

I pulled my coat tighter and shoved my hands in my pocket. I could feel my toes turning numb and my teeth chattering harder. I bit my tongue, hard.

"Shit..." I muttered.

"What's wrong?" Gray asked. I looked at him, with a scowl on my face.

"Oh," he said. I pulled on the coat tighter.

"Where are the Vulcans?" I asked.

"The old man said they're supposed to be northeast from the top of the ski lift, which is the way we're going. I hope," Gray said. I sighed and clattered my teeth even harder. We trudged on for another hour and possibly even more before I collapsed. I didn't care about how cold it fucking was. I needed to rest.

"Luce!" Gray yelled.

"I...stop...Gray..." I panted.

"It's around sunset time. We should camp for the night," he pointed out.

"This is all my fault. I took too long in Gingka and-" I started.

"No, it isn't," Gray interrupted, "It's that stinky old geezer's fault. Don't go around blaming yourself for things you haven't done. And if it wasn't the old man, it was probably mine, anyway. I think we got lost because I was leading us the wrong way..."

"Forget it. Is there any place we can camp for the night?" I asked, weakly.

"There's that forest over there," he said, looking over me. It was about a few meters off. I slowly picked myself up and started to walk slowly before I collapsed again.

The last thing I felt were strong arms picking me up.

**x.X.x**

I felt something. Something warm. Something strong. Something toned. Something amazing. Something like...

Gray.

I started to get hotter and hotter, from the warmth of his body and from the feeling inside me. I tried to forget about everything and really savor the moment. Something like this won't happen again and I might as well take the chance to do something. I slowly opened my eyes a crack and looked at him. His eyes were an amazing bluish-grayish color and his raven hair lightly powdered with snow. His cheeks were flushed and I bet that mine were too. I opened my eyes all the way and called his name.

"Lucy, you're awake," Gray said, growing pinker. And I knew it wasn't from the cold. He was about to set me down.

"No, it's fine. I'm fine like this. In fact...it's warming me up," I said, with a slight smile. He looked at me with a surprised, flushed face. He propped me back in place and I felt his skin touch mine. I slowly wrapped my arms around him and pressed my face against his. I heard his heartbeat growing faster and faster. And during those few wonderful minutes, I felt...what's the word?

Happy.

**x.X.x**

I tossed a few more branches into the small fire Gray and I made. I wrapped myself around I blanket I brought and tried to stay as warm as possible. Gray was cooking up some fish, which was smelling real good. This scenario would be much different if Natsu and Erza were here...along with Wendy and the Exsheed. Natsu would be heating the place up. Erza would be keeping the whole place under her commanding aura. Little Happy would be giving fish to Charle and eating some himself. Wendy would be asleep obviously.

This atmosphere...seems to be a lot more peaceful and...to me, better. It feels nicer and better. No more loud yells from Natsu and Happy. The aura is more friendly without Erza, not that I don't like her. Wendy and Charle...I don't know it just feels better with just me and Gray.

Gray keeps the place lively and without Natsu picking fights with him, you can see that...he really is a sweet person. And cute...and...

Fuck! Nakama!

"Dinner's ready!" Gray said. I grabbed a fish on a stick and thanked Gray. It tasted sweet and salty and cooked just right. Usually Natsu burns it into a crisp. I took another bite and swallowed.

"It's delicious, Gray. When did you learn how to cook so well?" I asked.

"Ur loved fish. She taught me and Lyon how to cook as well as ice magic," Gray said, turning away.

"You're ashamed," I said, smirking.

"Not true!" Gray implied.

"True! You can cook as well as Mira!" I said, with a little giggle.

"Not!" Gray insisted.

"Fine!" I said, with another laugh. Gray turned away. I moved closer to him and touched his bare skin. It tingled with warmth.

"Hey, Luce," Gray said, suddenly.

"What?" I asked.

He suddenly turned pink, but said, "Can you do that thing you did before? You know, while I was carrying you."

"Why don't you just call it a hug?" I asked, my voice raised up a little.

"Because...I..." Gray said, turning redder.

"Because you liked it?" I asked, my face turning hot. He didn't reply.

"You liked it, didn't you?" I said, teasing him.

"What! I never said-" he started, but stopped because I hugged him. This time, it wasn't for the heat, but because I actually meant it. I took a deep breath and pushed my body harder. I resisted the urge to lick his neck and entwine my tongue with his as hard as I could. I felt him sigh, not knowing if it was for warmth or happiness, and his hot breath tingled on my neck.

"I..." Gray started.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. Thanks for your arm wrap," Gray said.

"Just call it a hug!" I said as I took my arms off him. I snuggled up in the sleeping bag and closed my eyes. This time, I didn't dream about Mama or Fairy Tail or my celestial spirits.

All my thoughts and dreams were about the raven haired boy sleeping next to me in this cold forest.

Gray...

**x.X.x**

**Once again...I'm super sorry! Everyone! :(:(:(:(:( I'll kick up the story a notch...promise!**

**Natsu: But, you don't keep you promises. You didn't keep it with the audience and with your brother-**

**BastLover: Shut up!**


	4. Snowy Promises

I woke up slowly and blinked. I sat up and pushed the snow off my blanket. The fire was up and running. I shook off the remaining snow on my blanket and walked up to the fire. It warmed me up, head to toe. I looked around and saw the raven haired boy I dreamed about last night. I scooted over next to him.

"Oh, you up sleepyhead?" Gray asked. He turned around and we met eye to eye. My blush quickly grew on and my head suddenly realized how close we were next to each other.

"Morning," I said, getting up to stretch. I suddenly shivered, realizing that I was in skimpy pajamas. I sat down again and wrapped the blanket around me as much as it will go. Another cruel day of walking. We finished the leftover fish from last night and made our way through the mountains.

"Hey, Gray," I asked. He turned around suddenly. Every time he looks at me, I start to go nervous. This never happened to me before. What happened now that didn't before? I gave him a signal to tell him it was nothing and continued to walk through the snow.

We found a place to rest for a lunch break and started to make a fire. Gray was out fishing and I decided to bring out Plue.

"Pun!" Plue said. I snuggled up to him and felt that he was really warm. I got a blanket and we stayed together to maintain heat.

"Hey, Luce," Gray said, holding the catch of the day, "On the way back, I found a hot spring. Do you want to take a bath or something..."

"Only if you promise you don't look!" I retorted.

"What makes you think I'll look? I'm not a pervert," Gray asked crossing his arms.

"You sneak into my property and that's enough for me. Taking baths, asking for shampoo, to borrow clothes because you left them, 'accidentally' walk into the shower when I'm in it, take my ice cream-" I started.

"Fine. I'll stay here and call you when ready," Gray said, putting the fish over the fire as I grabbed my towel and change of clothes. He showed me where it was and I started to walk over there holding Plue in my arms. I found it as Gray said.

It wasn't more of a spring, but a heated lake which was warm. It was coming from the waterfall from above which seemed to be the source of the hot water. Along with the waterfall, there seemed to be a cave, which was the perfect spot for me to put down my stuff. After I stripped off my clothes, I slowly pushed myself in the water. I immediately felt better and decided to out for a swim.

"Plue, you stay there, okay?" I asked. Plue nodded awkwardly as I dived in. The warmth of the water spread through my body and I felt as if I was home once again taking a warm shower in a bathtub. I went under the waterfall and felt relieved from all the stress that was carried on my shoulders. I sighed and floated on my back. I saw the grayish-blue sky and saw that it was the exact color of Gray's eyes. That's probably where he got his name.

I splashed my face with water once more and went back to the cave were my stuff were in. I saw knocked out Plue when I surfaced.

"Plue! What happened!" I yelled. Plue got up and started to write something in the dirt. With his horn. Or nose. Or whatever that pointy sharp thingy was on his face.

Vulcans.

"Plue! We have to tell Gray!" I said. Plue left and I hastily put on my towel, grabbing my keys afterwards. Then, I sprinted over to Gray, who seemed to be finished cooking the fish.

"Oh, there you are, Luce...where are your clothes?" he asked with a flushed face. I realized I didn't put on my clothes in my worry. I started to blush, but told him what was going on. He set the fish aside and put on his coat. He raced through the snow, back to the hot lake.

"It's in there," I said, pointing to the far cave.

"But...shouldn't you..." Gray started turning redder.

"What?" I asked quickly.

"Put your clothes on?" Gray said, his face turning beet red. I started to turn red as I saw my jeans and Heart Kruez shirt.

"O-only if you don't look," I stammered. He shut his eyes, but I couldn't tell if they were shut all the way or if they were opened a crack. I put on my clothes quickly and got out my whip.

"Y-you can look now..." I said, turning as red as him. He opened his eyes and started to breathe heavily. We walked into the cave, which became colder with each step. The floor suddenly turned into snow which turned into ice. The ice was its pretty white color, but then became a blue and then a purple. Icicles hang from the ceiling so low, I had to duck once to avoid them.

"This is n-n-nothing like the c-c-cave Macao was in," I shivered.

"This place is like fucking hell froze over and then hit a blizzard," Gray said.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked.

"Yeah. These are extreme temperatures if you ask me. Colder than the Northern Countries where I lived and up there, everyday up with Ur was below zero. It's colder than the mountains," Gray explained. I looked at him.

"I'm cold," he said. We continued walking until I couldn't stand it. It was too cold. I felt like an icicle ready to crack from the coldness.

"I can't go farther," I said, shivering harder than I thought I could.

"Drink this," Gray said, holding a cup of hot tea. I drank it and I immediately felt a little warmer.

"Thanks," I said, "What inside?"

"Mint, lavender, and rosemary with a hint of lemon. I packed some in case I needed to make some," Gray said.

"Well, you really are the chef," I teased, but we kept walking. An hour later, I drank some more tea with him and continued to walk.

"RAAAAAAAAAAARH!" a voice yelled that shook the whole cavern. Gray and I jumped.

"Oh, my God! What was that?" I yelled.

"That was the Vulcans," Gray said in a low voice.

"But, it sounded like one," I said.

"It was all of them roaring at the same time," Gray said. He started to walk and then stopped suddenly.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Promise me one thing," Gray said, looking me at the eye.

"If...if we don't go back together...promise me...promise me...that you'll never forget me," Gray said seriously.

"Gray...of, course...how could we ever forget you?" I said, with tears in my eyes. I wanted to kiss him right there, but what would that do? Gray looked sad, but we continued to the lair of the Vulcans.

**Things are heating up! What will happen next? And why did Gray ask that? Please subscribe or follow or review or whatever the thing is called. Favorite too! And also check out my new story if you like Bleach: A Loaf of Bread!**


	5. Snowy Kisses

**Fifth one! ^_^ To help support me and my story, please ask anyone who 3 GraLu to read! I hope none of you guys think of me as a self-important person...**

**x.X.x.**

_"If...if we don't go back together...promise me...promise me...that you'll never forget me," Gray said seriously._

This promise pounded through my head as we went further through the cave. I couldn't seem to walk properly, as if my whole body was malfunctioning because of this little favor. But it seemed that this job would be the last one he would ever take and that worried me a lot...because I couldn't...live without him.

I gave up saying he was my nakama. I might as well admit it to the world...soon.

I was about to walk a little further until Gray pushed me behind an ice wall thing.

"What are you doing?" I asked, and he shoved his hand over my mouth.

"Look. These aren't regular Vulcans," Gray said. He pointed at them and I realized they were the biggest ones I had ever seen, probably more than 20 feet tall. I gulped as the rest of the towering monsters circled around what seemed to be the leader, which was bigger and taller and beefier than the rest of them.

"Why are they so big?" I asked.

"I don't know. Regular ones are usually half they're hight," Gray said. Another ground shaking roar erupted from the middle one.

"So that was one monster," I said in a low voice.

"We can't defeat the middle one, but we have a chance if we took out the big guy and just went after the smaller ones," Gray pointed out.

"But, how?" I asked.

"The best way to defeat them is not how you saw Natsu fight, but to trick them," Gray said. We sat there thinking of ideas and ignoring the loud roars from the huge creatures.

"That's it! We could use the plan Odysseus did with the Cyclops!" I said, "We need to wait until sundown, when the Vulcans go leave." Gray looked puzzled, but I told him about the Cyclops cave and how Odysseus tricked him to escape. Then, I told him what we were going to do.

Soon, the smaller Vulcans retreated into their secluded tunnels and the bigger one started to pick his nose. I made a face, but got out the tea Gray made and bravely headed into the area.

"I SMELL HUMAN! WHERE IS HUMAN!" he roared.

"Down, here! Mr. Vulcan, sir," I shouted. The Vulcan picked me up with his hand and peered at me.

"YOU LADY HUMAN! I LIKE LADY!" the Vulcan said, poking my breasts. I shuddered, but continued.

"Not only am I a lady, but you, sir, are the first person to try out my new tea! Guaranteed to make you one hundred percent warmer!" I shouted.

"OOH! CAN YOU ALSO MAKE SANDWICH!" the Vulcan roared. How sexist.

"Er...yeah, but try this tea first!" I yelled in his ear. I made Gray make a special huge batch that included alcohol. He drank it all and blinked his eyes.

"MORE!" he yelled. I started to give him more and more and more until the huge guy belched and sighed. His face was a bright red. I wiped the saliva of my body.

"I WILL GIVE YOU SPECIAL GIFT, LADY! WHAT IS YOUR NAME?" he slurred. He really is a drunk bitch.

"My name is Nobody," I said, smirking. He couldn't see me, but he gave me a giant kiss and fell asleep. I covered my ears to keep my eardrums from getting ruptured.

"Hey, nice work, Luce," Gray said, with a red face.

"But it was also your cooking skills that saved us," I said with a smile.

"Oi! It was you who did all the work!" Gray said.

"Shut it. But promise me you'll make me a sandwich when we get back to Magnolia," I said, grinning bigger.

"Shut up!" Gray said with a red face, "But, seriously, you did great out there." I started to turn red too and we stood there uncomfortably for a second.

"Got the giant blade?" I asked, getting away from the subject.

"Please, I could make that in a second. We can wait," Gray said making his way forward. I followed him and we walked on top of the Vulcan's head and then to his chest.

"His breath smells like booze," Gray whispered. I smirked, but he made the giant ice blade.

"One, two, three!" I said. We drove the ice into his chest where his heart shoot have been. The Vulcan roared and tried to swat us off.

"Ice Shield!" Gray said, surrounding us in ice. We dug in deeper and deeper and the big guy yelled at us.

I could see some Vulcans calling out form their tunnels.

"Hey, what's wrong?" one asked.

"NOBODY! NOBODY'S TRYING TO KILL ME!" the Vulcan roared. It felt like a giant earthquake on his chest and the ice started to have a crack in it.

"If there's nobody, there's nothing to worry about," a Vulcan said sleepily. The one we were killing yelled once more, before he stopped moving. I saw that Gray froze his heart and he wasn't able to move for a second.

"There..." he panted.

"We did it!" I said, hugging him. He hugged me back and looked at me straight in the eyes. I started to feel warmer, but we broke apart, shuffling in embarrassment.

"Hey, master?" one Vulcan said. I realized that the rest of them were surrounding us. They started to prod him until the ice shield broke.

"Human?" one said as they picked us both up. We looked at him and then Gray made an ice dragon which bit his face. He screamed and let us go.

"THIS MUST BE NOBODY!" they yelled at once. The ground shook harder than ever as they started to trample us.

"Open, Gate of the Lion, Leo!" I yelled.

"Hello, princess. That's a load of Vulcans you got there," Loke said.

"Less flirting, more fighting!" I said, pulling out my whip.

"Hey, Gray, what's up? And where's Natsu and Erza and the rest of your team?" Loke asked. Gray gritted his teeth, but summoned a cage to trap three Vulcans.

"LOKE! HELP US!" I yelled.

"Well, you should have asked," Loke said, "Lion Brilliance!" And a flash of light came from body and blinded all the Vulcans.

"Quick, now's your chance!" I said to Gray.

"Ice-Make: Geyser!" he yelled.

"Open, Gate of the Bull, Taurus!" I said. The cow person showed up holding his battle-ax.

"Once again, Lucy. Your loooooking fine again," he said happily staring at my chest.

"Stop looking at my boobs and help me fight!" I sighed. He mooed again and attacked the first Vulcan he saw. I saw Loke punching some in the face using Regulus which disintegrated them entirely.

But, soon, they were up again. And madder. Taurus became afraid and disappeared, which I could totally understand.

"Sorry, Luuucy!" he said.

"NOBODY!" the Vulcans yelled. They picked me up and through me across the room, which hurt like hell. I looked at myself and saw that they through me at a stalagmite or stalactite or whatever.

Which pierced through my chest.

"LUCY!" Loke and Gray yelled. Out of their anger, they finished the Vulcans easily and rushed over to me.

"Loke...Gray..." I rasped. Loke gritted his teeth and Gray had angry tears in her eyes.

"Loke, go leave. Please," I said. Loke shed a tear and disappeared.

"Gray..." I said. I was interrupted by the press of his lips against mine. I was surprised, but melted into the kiss with him.

"Gray-" I started.

"Lucy, I'm sorry...I just couldn't-" Gray said, before I interrupted him and kissed him back. Gray's salty tears fell on my cheek.

"That's okay, Gray, because...because I love you," I said.

"I...I love you too," he said, more tears pummeling on my face. Then, my whole world went black.


	6. Snowy Tears

**Everyone! The story will now be in Gray's POV. I'm sorry if everyone likes Lucy's POV, but to keep it running, I got to get Gray to let out his feelings inside his head too.**

**x.X.x**

"Help...everyone..." I said, as I carried Lucy to the front of the guild. First silence, and then chaos.

"Lucy!" Natsu said. Looks like he recovered. Erza and Wendy also looked stunned and ran up to Lucy.

"What the hello happened?" Erza asked in a low voice. I couldn't bring myself to speak, but I shakily pointed to her giant wound inside of her. Wendy immediately took over.

"She's not dead," she reported and everyone took a breath of relief, "But, she is at the point of death. You saved her Gray." I turned away to hide my blush from the guild. We finally confessed our love to each other and now...this. I silently cried and went outside the guild, kicking snow. I went to the river and sat there.

"Lucy..." I said as more tears fell. I could still remember her pale face and the blood and...the kiss... This was worse than the death of Ur and to make it worse, Lucy is alive and I'll never be able to live it out. Really. I washed my face with the river water and decided to call it a day. I needed to rest.

**x.X.x**

"How's Lucy?" I asked weakly in the infirmary. I saw her wrapped in bandages and a pale face breathing in and out barely. I touched her hand and noted how warm it felt, even at the point of death.

"She's alive, that's one thing. She's asleep or possibly in a coma. I don't exactly know yet...but, she's alive!" Wendy said weakly, trying to sound happy. She put on a sad face and she and Charle walked out of the infirmary. It was now me and her and my heart thumped loudly. I took her hand and enclosed it with mine. I started to feel tears in my eyes. I wiped them away and brushed away a stray lock of her blonde hair. I looked straight at her and prayed that those chocolate brown eyes will open. I leaned closer until Erza, Happy, and Natsu came in. I got away quickly and looked at them.

"Morning," I said dully. Happy flew into Lucy and cried. Natsu was silent and Erza was fighting angry tears from her eyes.

"Listen, this is all my fault that Lucy..." I said, but Erza interrupted.

"We heard about the mission..." Erza said gravely. I nodded. "But we don't blame you." That made me look up. "We know that you guys were running low on money and there was nothing we could do about it. And we all know that you did your best. And that you saved her made us all so grateful that we didn't have to use one of our nakama. So we thank you for saving her life." Erza gave me a weak smile, but her eyes were sad and pained.

"Luuuuuucy~" Happy wailed.

"Lucy..." Natsu said.

"Lucy," Erza said. I said nothing, but I think everyone knew that I was the one in most pain. I rushed out of the infirmary because I couldn't take it anymore. Juvia was outside waiting for me.

"Gray-sama. Juvia is sorry for your loss," she said, her blue eyes sparkling with sadness.

"I'm fine, Juvia. I need to be alone for a while...please," I said, pushing her aside.

"Gray-sama!" she said, surprised. She looked at me with a face full of anguish, but a mouth full of hope. Hope that Lucy won't make it. Hope that she could take me for her own. Fuck. She's taking my sadness into her hopefulness. Juvia walked into the infirmary and I kept running until my feet ached. I put my back against the tree and cried angry tears.

"Gray..." a woman's voice said as she touched me. It was Mira. She stood next to be rubbing my back.

"Gray, Elfman and I know how you feel," she said. I looked at her and wiped my face.

"How? How could you know how I feel?" I said angrily.

"Remember when Lisanna went missing? We all felt bad, especially Elfman, for he thought he was the one who caused her death," Mira said soothingly.

"But...it's different. She was your sister, but...Lucy...and I..." I started.

"We know. You loved her so it made you feel one thousand times worst. And I'm guessing she confessed which made it harder on you," Mira said. I nodded as more angry tears fell. "So we probably don't know how you feel, but she's alive. And that took off lots of stress from you shoulders, am I right?" I nodded again.

"She promised me that she'll never forget me, b-because she thought it would b-be the other way around," I chocked, "B-but, Lucy is on the other side..." Mira looked sad at me.

"Then, you keep her promise. And never forget her," Mira explained.

"How could I forget the love of my life Mira? I don't need a promise for that," I sobbed. Mira cried with me as well and as soon as the sun went down, we left each other. I trudged through the snow all the way back home and went to bed, feeling a little better.

**x.X.x**

I rushed to the infirmary looking for some good news. But then it hit me.

"I'm sorry, Gray, but Lucy seems to be in a coma," Wendy sobbed. I turned pale and ran out of the room as soon as possible. I pushed Erza and Natsu aside as I started to cry again. This isn't me. What happened to the cool and collected Gray Fullbuster? That Fullbuster had Lucy in his life though, a moving about Lucy who was able to smile and talk and has open chocolate brown eyes. This Lucy was pale faced and asleep and having a struggle to breathe.

"I heard the news," Erza said, whose face was tear stricken, "This must be hard for you than any of us. Mira told us everything." Erza gave me a hug, but not one of her usual hugs, which was tight and stern, but a hug that melted into me. A hug that Lucy gave me before. I felt something drip from my shoulder and saw it was her tears. I cried too, not caring about what would happen next. Soon, Erza left me and I felt a little better, but soon Juvia came up to me and that made me feel mad all over again.

"Gray-sama! Would you like to go o-out w-with m-me?" she said, feeling nervous and happy. I looked with her with the worst glare I could make and said, "No, thank you." Juvia looked sad and startled, but she left. I felt worse and empty inside. If only Lucy would wake up...it would fill the emptiness inside me.

Lucy...

**x.X.x**

**Evil Juvia. Comforting Erza. Sleeping Lucy. And a very very depressed Gray. What else will happen?**

**Natsu: What about me?**

**Gray: You don't deserve to feel anything! Right...BastLover?**

**BastLover: Er...*runs away* Tune in for next time!**

**Natsu and Gray: Oi! Wait up!**


	7. Snowy Books

**BastLover: Just to keep everything clear I got Mavis to come over and tell us a little note.**

**Mavis: Oh, its so good to be here, though I can't be long! I can't miss the Games!**

**BastLover: Follow your script. -_-**

**Mavis: Oh, right! *flips page* BastLover does NOT own Fairy Tail, but Hiro Mashima does. And check out the new chapter of Fairy Tail and see the new Fairy Tail team!**

**x.X.x**

It's been a month since Lucy and I finished the cursed quest. I've been going with the rest of the team, pitching in to save Lucy's rent. We take care of her apartment every now and then and clean up once in a while. Erza "accidentally" borrows some clothes and I walk in the kitchen to see Natsu and Happy having a feast. All I could think about was Lucy in that cold infirmary.

I visit the infirmary every day, looking for those chocolate brown eyes to open. Her breathing is now stabilized and her face is now her usual color, but she still wouldn't wake up, no matter how hard I tried. As soon as the rest of the team shows up, I'm out of the infirmary and I start to walk in town, with an occasional guild member.

Today, it was Levy.

"Oh, hi, Levy," I said.

"Hi, Gray," she said as she opened up the book she was reading. The book looked hauntingly familiar.

"Levy, I think I've seen this book before," I said, pointing at the three holed book.

"It can't be," Levy said, looking at me.

"Why not? I'm SURE I've seen it somewhere," I said.

"That's because...Lucy wrote it," Levy said in a small voice. I stopped suddenly and looked at her.

"Lucy wrote it?" I asked weakly.

"That's right...it's her latest work. Before...the quest you took with her...she gave me this book and asked me to review it," Levy said sadly, looking at the book, "This book is what keeps me going. Without it..."

"I..." I said.

Levy smiled at me. "But, look at the back of the book." I flipped to the end and saw a handwritten note by the Heartfilia heiress.

**Dear Gray,**

**If you're reading this, I really would like you to know that I really enjoyed hanging out with you. And I want you to know that I really love you. I want to be with you forever, holding hands as if we were a couple, hugging each other as if we could never let each other go. I don't know what I would be without you. But with you, I know that I could always be happy.**

**XOXO Lucy Heartfilia**

Tears pummeled down on my face as I reread the note over and over again. Levy looked at me, her blue eyes full of sad tears.

"I think you should keep it," Levy said, "I know that Lucy meant it for you."

"I...thank you," I said. Levy smiled at me and we parted ways as we came by the bookshop. I looked through my pocket and pulled out the key to Lucy's apartment. I ran to the place and put in the key. I breathed in the scent of Lucy, which was always roses. I walked into her room and sat on her bed, looking at the book. It was titled "Key to the Ice Heart". I looked at a portrait of Lucy and then started to read the first page.

_The princess of the land of Fantasia walked through the snowy courtyard of the finely made castle. It was wintertime and almost Christmas. The noble family was out for the week and said to the princess that they won't make it him for Christmas. The princess, Lucinda, was heartbroken by the fact that she would spend Christmas with no one, but the maids and butlers. Her tears fell on the ice and froze up._

_She felt a hand on her back and saw the butler, Ray. His raven hair look comforted the princess and made her feel at ease. Never could she tell him that his onyx eyes made her feel joy and happiness inside. Flushed, the princess walked in with her one crush. As they enjoyed tea, Lucinda became red from the embarrassment being close to her butler. Alas, her family would never let her have happiness with Ray, for he wasn't noble, but really an abandoned boy they took pity for._

Lucinda and Ray. Sounds too familiar.

Lucy and Gray.

I couldn't read anymore. This precious book was proof that she really did love me. I closed the book and tucked it into her bookcase. I went to the guild's infirmary, feeling hope inside me. I was alone with Lucy.

"Lucy," I said, "It's Gray. I wish you could hear me..." I trailed off and was about to back out, but I kept on going, "I read your latest book. And it sort of reminded me of the mission. Lucinda and Ray. Nicely hidden. But, I really like you too, Lucy. And just as your note said, I want to hold hands, and hug you, and do this..." I said. I leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I want you to wake up, but it's God's work now. I hope he'll let you go free and that you could show yourself to the world." I squeezed her hand tight and walked out the door.

I went to my usual place by the river and felt better. I looked over to the hills and saw Bisca and Alzack sitting happily together, each getting redder each second. I smiled over at them and thought what would happen if me and Lucy were like that. Together, married, having kids.

"Damn you, Gray! Thinking about kids of you and Lucy!" said my inner conscience. I shrugged, but today was one of the better days for me. Really.

I looked at the sun and saw that it was a little brighter than usual. I felt Lucy over my shoulders. I finally felt like my old self.


	8. Snowy Reunion

**Arianna: I'd like to give a nice shoutout to all my readers! Thank you for reading!**

**Cana: And don't forget, Arianna does NOT own Fairy Tail. And I'm the special guest star!**

**Arianna: Yes, she is.**

**Mavis: And where am I?**

**x.X.x**

Another month has passed. Lucy has been stabilizing normally and sleeping soundly. I've been visiting her everyday, praying that she'll wake up, but Wendy has been reporting Lucy is still in the damn coma.

But, today. Lucy's coma has hit me. Hard. In the chest. Because today was Christmas Eve. While everyone was partying at the guild tonight, I was alone outside, trying hard not to cry. I couldn't see Lucy today because the infirmary was closed and the only person allowed to be in there was Wendy, but she closed out for the night.

I looked at the guild window and saw a drunk Cana dancing with a drunk Macao. Natsu talking to Lisanna and Wendy blushing around Romeo. Bisca and Alzack looking embarrassed as they slow danced across the guild. Erza destroying some stairs and Mira singing while playing on her guitar. I smiled sadly, thinking of all the good times Lucy and I would have if we were together right now.

"Oi! Gray!" someone called out. It was Cana.

"Where you going? Come on and join in!" she said, touching my hand.

"I don't feel like it," I muttered, pulling my hand away from her.

"Why not? Is it because of Lu- Oh! I forgot!" Cana said. I looked at her as she shoved her hand in her pocket, looking for something.

"Wendy told me to give this to you," she said as she pulled a slip of paper out of her pocket. Macao suddenly came out the guild.

"Hey, babe. Where've you been?" he slurred. Cana winked at me and ran up to the fire mage, giving him a kiss. I saw Macao squeeze her ass as they went back in. Baka. I looked the unfolded the bit of paper and saw messy handwriting that seemed to be scribbled by Wendy.

**Gray-**

**I have some news about Lucy. Please meet me up at the sakura trees tonight and midnight. Please. It's important.**

**-Wendy :)**

News about Lucy? I have some time since its only around 9:00.

And is this good news? Or bad news? She put a smiley face next to her name, but she always does that doesn't she? I didn't know what to do. Maybe this was an impostor, or Cana playing a trick on me. Cana can't play a trick on me, this is Wendy's handwriting. But, why would Wendy meet with me if she looks like she's having fun with Romeo?

"Gray, are you okay?" someone said. I didn't realize I fell or tripped over something. Maybe a pile of snow. I found that the person helping me up was Erza.

"Oh, Erza. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm tired and drunk Wakaba was trying to touch my breast, so I kicked him outside the guild and I was sent out immediately even though I don't know why. I was walking home and saw you, fallen on the snow. What's up with you? You drunk?" Erza explained. I sweatdropped. She didn't know?

"No, I'm not drunk. Here, look at this," I said, showing her the note. She grabbed the note and read it thoroughly.

"Um...are you done?" I asked. Erza looked up and said, "Wendy wants to meet you at the sakura trees at midnight because of news about Lucy."

"Yeah...I sort of got that figured out," I said.

"So? Then why'd you fall over on the snow?" Erza asked, crossing her arms.

"Because...I don't know what'll happen! Is it good news? Bad news? A trick from Cana? Burying Lucy's d...dead body?" I snapped. Erza looked surprised.

"Oh, sorry Erza. This is just really...I just don't know!" I said, fighting the urge not to cry. I looked down on the ground and felt something icy hit me on the head.

"Shut up and relax," Erza said, throwing a snowball at me.

"Hey!" I said. I picked up a snowball and through one back at her.

"That's the Gray I know. Now go get some hot chocolate or something and think about if you want to meet her or not. Now, I need to go meet someone, if you will excuse me..." Erza said, pushing me aside. I looked at the new snowball I made in my hands. I through it at Erza. She glared, made a giant snowball, picked it up, and raced after me. I ran into the nearest shop, praying she wouldn't find me.

"One hot tea to go," I said at the counter. As he poured the tea, I ducked as Erza passed through the shop, praying she didn't see me yet.

"Your tea?" he asked. I grabbed the tea, paid for it, and sat down. I took Erza's advice and started to relax. Relax. Relax. Relax. I sipped my tea and enjoyed the warmth of the shop. It's awkward trying to relax while a crazy woman is trying to find you so she could throw a giant snowball at you. I made myself as comfortable as possible until I finished my tea. I walked outside and saw Erza there, glinting evilly. She through the snowball at my face. It hurt like hell.

"God! Erza!" I yelled, wiping off the snow on my face. Erza was gone when I could see clearly again. I sighed and started to take a slow walk to the sakura trees. I had a _long_ time, knowing the trees were at the other side.

**x.X.x**

I got there ten minutes later than I thought I would. I heard a scuffle and saw Wendy pop out of one of the bigger trees in the park. Her eyes grew wide.

"G-Gray?" she stuttered nervously.

"Yeah? Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"Oh, no! We-I! I j-just thought you'd be here earlier," she rambled.

"Oh, forget it! You blew it Wendy," a voice said. Familiar.

"No! You go change into the clothes! You can't see him yet!" Wendy said.

"Huh? Whose behind that-?" I asked, before Wendy blocked me.

"Nothing!" Wendy said.

"Oh, that helps a lot! Can I go? Gray won't mind that I'm in these clothes," the voice pleaded. Where have I heard this voice?

"NO! Now put on that shirt!" Wendy screeched. Seconds passed.

"There!" the voice said, pushing Wendy out of the way. I stared into the person's face. This...this was...

"Lucy!" I said.

"Yep! That's me!" Lucy said in her voice. She ran up to me, red-faced, and gave me a tight hug.

"It's...it's really you..." I sighed. She pressed her forehead against mine.

"I've been waiting for you," Lucy breathed, "Every dream has been about you during my sleep. And I told you I would never forget you. Not even while half-dead." She stared into my onyx eyes and me into her brown ones.

I guess you can picture what happened next.

**x.X.x**

**Don't worry guys! One more chapter. And tell me some story ideas if you want. I'll be glad to write them for you. :D**

**YAY! BACK TOGETHER AGAIN!**

**Lucy: Finally! I can speak!**

**Arianna: Yes. It was a painful two months, but you can now talk again.**

**Lucy: TWO MONTHS? WHAT DO YOU MEAN?**


	9. Snowy Mistletoe

**Arianna: Last chapter! Once again, if you have any ideas, please contact me by sending me a private message.**

**Mavis: Also, check out the new Fairy Tail chapter...there's dragons!**

**x.X.x**

"Hey," someone said. I turned around and saw the blonde stellar mage.

"Oh, hi, Luce," I said. I still couldn't believe that Lucy's back. It's been two months and she's finally back. Really. After the kiss last night, Wendy told me that no one knows that Lucy's back. So, to prevent Wendy's wrath, we quietly hid Lucy back in her apartment and was going to wait until today, during the Christmas party.

"Merry Christmas!" Lucy said cheerfully, holding out a small wrapped present wrapped in sparkling paper. I took it and ripped off the wrapper.

"Lucy..." I breathed as I looked at the present. It was a picture of Lucy with a signed note on the frame saying "Merry Christmas!"

"Thanks," I said with a smile, "But, I don't really have a present for you..."

"That's okay. You already gave me one," Lucy said, reddening. I was reddening too, because she was stepping closer to me and soon I was up against the wall.

"Because..._you_ are my present," Lucy said, her blush going as red as a tomato. She leaned over and kissed me. Damn, she's a really good kisser.

"Hey! Ice Boy!" a faraway Natsu yelled. Lucy pushed herself off of me and widened her eyes.

"We can't yet Natsu see me! You know how bad he is at keeping secrets," Lucy said.

"Er...get into that shop. She made a dash for the shop next door and I picked up a snowball.

"Hey, what's up-" Natsu started, until I through the snowball at him. It landed right in his face, which made me laugh.

"I'm going to get you, Popsicle Head!" Natsu said, charging me with his fist in the air. I through another snowball at him, which made him stop.

"Stop! Or I'll..." Natsu said, making another snowball at me and throwing it at me. I easily dodged it, laughing, but it hit a coming Erza in the face.

"NATSU!" she roared. She made another huge snowball, bigger than the one she made last night and raced after Natsu. Natsu gulped and ran off. Erza raced after him. I looked at Lucy and could see a disgusted look on her face. I made the signal to come on out and we ran over to Lucy's apartment.

"That...was a close one..." Lucy panted. I nodded.

"And that was a really big snowball..." Lucy said, plopping down on her bed.

"Erza was trying to throw a size like that at me last night," I said, making myself some tea.

"Well, we're alone. For once," Lucy pointed out. My face immediately turned red. We _were_ alone for the first time in two months. I stopped pouring tea and went to get a glass of water.

"Yeah," I said. I looked back at her and saw that her face was red like mine. I also noticed her voice was a bit higher than usual.

"Lucy! I almost forgot," I said, changing the subject, "Levy gave me your new story. I wanted to return it." Lucy turned even redder.

"Oh, did you read the note in the back of it...?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah. I...thought it was really nice. I-" I started, before Lucy interrupted me with a kiss on the lips.

"There!" Lucy said, "Now, you promised me to make a sandwich. Where is it?" I scowled as she laughed.

**x.X.x**

"You ready?" I asked. She looked nervous. The Fairy Tail Christmas party was going on and Lucy and I were going to join the party. She was wearing a white dress that suited her curves perfectly, along with a diamond necklace, which was my Christmas present to her.

"I don't know...I haven't seen anyone in a while, not including, Erza and Natsu." Lucy said, biting her lip.

"It's okay, you look fine. And everyone misses you. Just go in and have fun," I said, cheerfully.

"I look nice?" Lucy teased.

"Well...y-yeah," I said. Gray! Snap out of it! Fullbusters never get nervous!

"Well then. Thank you," Lucy said as she tightened the grip on my hand. I pushed open the door and Lucy and I walked in, hands still tight.

"Hi, everyone! I'm back!" Lucy said weakly. The music turned off, everyone stopped dancing, and stared at the celestial mage. Excuse me, MY celestial mage.

"LUCY~!" Happy said as he ran into my arms. Everyone cheered and picked her up. Lucy was thrown up in the air which made her panties show, which made almost every man in the guild get nosebleeds. I smiled.

"Gray!" I heard. It was Lucy calling me. I tried to call her back, but my voice was lost in the cheers.

"Lucy! I thought we'd never see you!" Natsu said, crying.

"It's good to see you back," Erza said, smiling.

"Lucy-chan! You're back!" a happy Levy cheered. I looked to my right and saw Wendy there grinning.

"Thanks Gray," Wendy said.

"Oh! It was nothing. Really," I said.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia said, pushing me into the wall.

"Juvia was so worried about you!" she said, crying.

"Don't cry us another flood, Juvia. And don't you think you should be happy for Lucy?" I asked.

"Oh, yes. three cheers for Lucy from Juvia," she muttered. I walked away quickly, hoping Juvia didn't realize where I went. Suddenly, Master Makarov said a speech. Everyone quieted down.

"Today, we have reunited with our friend Lucy. Today is the day we cheer for her recovery!" he said. Everyone pumped there fists in the air and cheered. I smiled as I joined them. It was a happy day. We need to all celebrate.

"Lucy!" I yelled over the cheers.

"Gray!" she yelled back. We met eye to eye and smiled. She pointed an empty table and I moved to the table. Lucy excused herself from the cheering crowd and went to meet me.

"Hey," Lucy said.

"Hope you had fun. These cheers are even louder than the ones from Lisanna's return," I said.

"Yeah," Lucy said.

"NOW!" a woman's voice yelled. I looked over and saw Mira, Erza, and Cana. A VERY drunk Cana.

"Oi! What are you doing?" I yelled as Erza and Cana pushed me close to the fireplace.

"Kyaah! Mira-chan!" Lucy screamed.

"Now! Look above your heads," Mira said with a huge smirk. Confused, I looked up.

The familiar green decoration was hanging over our heads, taunting us. I looked at Lucy and she smiled nervously.

Well, we had to follow the rules.

**x.X.x**

**Arianna: Don't call it a pathetic ending!  
**

**Mavis: Well it is a pathetic story. I wasn't in it!**

**Arianna: But you were a great spokesperson. I'll allow you to do the honors.**

**Mavis: What do you- OH! The End!**

**Arianna: Remember send me a private message if you have any ideas. Thanks!**


End file.
